Introductions
Sonja is waking up and found herself in a bed, along with her friends nearby. Sonja: Uhhh....W-W-What happened? - Sonja looked around the room, but heard a conversation just behind her door. Kiva: Are you sure this is another Lombax? I don't like this at all.. Ratchet: You might be right.. But, who activated that portal back there? Kiva: I'll look into it. But, be cautious. I think she might not understand what's happening, but she can be dangerous. Watch yourself. Ratchet: Thanks, pal. I'll be careful. - Ratchet opens the door and finds Sonja awake. Ratchet: Oh.. You're awake. This is for you and your friends when they wake up. - Ratchet placed several cups of tea on a table and gives one to Sonja. Sonja: Thanks, Ratchet! Ratchet: Sure. *Sits in a chair* I know you have lots of questions, as do I have the same. So, let's start from the beginning. - Ratchet gets his notebook as he prepares himself for the most difficult and one of the greatest friendships ever forged. Ratchet: First things first.. How do you know my name? Sonja: The Queen told me all about you. Ratchet: From 'her majesty', huh? You must be lucky. Sonja: Mmhmm.. And I know your robot friend is Clank. Ratchet: Interesting.. You seem to know about me and Clank.. I'm not too sure about the rest of group though.. - Shortly after, the rest of the Lombax Six are starting to wake up. Ellie Wilson: W-W-What happened? Ratchet: You guys have crash-landed near town. But, we put you in a safe spot to rest. *Gives a cup of tea to Eillie and sits back in a chair* Ellie Wilson: Thanks. Sienna Willow: *Is hiding under the couch, being really shy* Ratchet: I have to know..Who are you? Ellie Wilson: I'm Ellie Wilson! Sienna Willow: *Is under the couch still* I-I-I-I'm...Sienna... Ratchet: ..I see. And who's the leader in your group? Sonja: Me. I'm the leader of the Lombax Six. Ratchet: All right.. - Clank enters the room to check on Ratchet. Clank: Any luck? Ratchet: Yep. They just woke up. How's our group doing? - Clank passed the remaining cups of tea to the rest of the Lombax Six. Clank: Qwark's on patrol, Kiva's working on the security camera footage and General Azimuth has been looking through personal records. Ratchet: From the portal? Clank: I think so.. Sonja: Wait...Azimuth is here?! Clank: Yes, but.. Ratchet: Let's not get ahead of ourselves, ms..? Sonja: Farrington. It's Sonja Farrington. Clank: What an honor.. Ratchet: Same here.. But, I'll go easy on him, if I were you. Sonja: Okay. *Comes in slowly* Hello? Azimuth? Kiva: Ratchet? Oh, excuse me, ma'am.. - Sonja is starting to get worried over Azimuth. Kiva: Ratchet, I found something about that portal. It's a gateway that normally goes into another location or time zone. Clank: We already know that. Kiva: But, here's something new. It's connected to another timeline. I would assume that Ms. Farrington and her friends came through there. Ratchet: Yeah. But what for? Kiva: Oh, almost forgot.. Azimuth wants a word with you. Said something about a match from the personal records. Ratchet: Tell him me and Clank are on our way. Sonja: Can I come? Kiva: I'll send the message. *Leaves the room* Ratchet: Listen, I may not understand any of this, but your world is completely different than mine. Even before you got here, a lot of innocent people already died of because of.. Sonja: My evil self, Hannah... Ratchet: No.. It wasn't her.. It was.. Clank: Cell. He's the cause. He's the reason why he attacked several time zones and attacks me and Ratchet. Ratchet: Clank's right. With him on the loose, no one will be safe. We need to destroy him before he strike us down. Sonja: *Nods her head* So, how do we find him? Ratchet: Wait a minute.. I can't let the people I just know get themselves hurt or worse for my sake.. Sonja: I'm not a rookie, Ratchet. I got my friends beside me. And, deep down, we know you'll got our backs too. Ratchet: Thanks.. Kiva's working on tracking Cell's energy signature across different time zones. If he shows up again, we'll be ready. Come on, let's go see Alister. - Ratchet, Clank and the Lombax Six finds Kiva and Alister working on different projects on their own. While Ratchet and Kiva looks through the footage, Sonja finds Azimuth, in a changed way possible. Sonja: *Sees Alister* Uh, hi. Alister: Ms. Farrington.. It's an honor to meet the Queen's guard. *Kiss Sonja's hand* Ratchet: Hang on, General. She's not a personal guard. She's the leader of her own group. Alister: I see.. Want to give me a hand with these records? Sonja: Sure. *Smiles at Alister* - Both Alister and Sonja gather a few files and place them on a table there. Both groups have gathered together to plan their next move. Ratchet: OK, General. What do we got? Alister: It looks like there's a giant gem a few miles from here. It even has a name. Clank: 'The Master Emerald'? Ratchet: I've never seen anything like this.. Sonja: I do know that Knuckles always looks after the Master Emerald. Ratchet: If we find Kunckles, he might be able to-- Kiva: There's one problem. Someone shatters the emerald and the shards are scattered across the world. Clank: ..and here I thought we're getting tuxedos to start our day. Qwark: All right, cadets. We need to a new plan of attack. Diana Harp: And how, exactly, does your plan gonna hold out? Ratchet: I can't believe I'm saying this, but Qwark has a good point. Kiva: Plus, I know someone who can help us out. Sonja: Who? Kiva: Sonic the Hedgehog. Ratchet: Didn't you summoned him to help us back in Washington? Alister: You're right, Ratchet. Heh.. You're a fast learner. Kiva: Ratchet, your leadership continues to surprise me. Ratchet: Thanks. So, I guess we-- Kiva: Hang on, I'm picking up something from a shortwave radio.. Give me a minute.. - While Kiva listen into the radio, Sonja and the Lombax Six had a conversation about Ratchet and his group. Sonja: So uh, Alister...What do you like to do? Alister: Well, I like reading.. It helps me get focus. Sonja: That's amazing! I read sometimes. *Smiles* Alister: That's good. ..So, where are you from? Sonja: Me and my friends come from Earth and now we live in the Polaris Galaxy as Lombaxes. I can come back to Earth anytime I want too. When I'm in Earth I transform back into a human and when I'm at the Polaris Galaxy, I'm a Lombax. We live in Planet Crystopilis right now. Alister: I see.. You must be a long way from home. About this 'Queen' of yours, are you here under orders? Sonja: Yes and she's sometimes became over protective because she wants me safe from Vixion's henchmen and the Shadowling Trio. Alister: 'The Shadowling Trio', huh? Sounds like you're their prize for something.. Sonja: Yeah and the Shadowling Trio are always after me. They are trying to catch me so they can get me to Vixion and turn me into a Shadowling. Alister: A wise man once said, 'Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best.' Sonja: Whoa...*Smiles* Cool! I'm going to remember that one. Alister: I'm just saying as it is. Watch your back. You never know who's gonna show up. Sonja: Okay. *Smiles and feels Alister touching her hand* Kiva: Listen up, everyone! A plane has crash-landed on an island just outside of town. I need someone over there for a rescue mission. Ratchet: I'll go. Rescue missions are, kind of, my thing. Kiva: I knew you're going to say that. Alister: I'll go, too. We need more info about the Master Emerald. Kiva: The only person who knows about it is Knuckles. If you see him, bring him back here for questioning. Alister: Will do. Sonja, stay with Kiva. She could use a hand around here. Sonja: Okay. - Ratchet and Alister ran out of the room as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes